Deathie Belle
by Pinkamena D
Summary: Rarity finishes an amazing new dress, she suddenly finds out Sweetie Belle was gone. She goes to find her sister in the terrible storm.


**Deathie Belle**

Rarity finished a beautiful dress, she worked thoroughly on every single detail, making sure the colors and designs were perfect. She had been working on this dress for a whole day.

"You've done a fantastic job, Rarity. It's perfect!" Rarity congratulated herself cheerfully. She had just noticed her little sister was gone the whole time she was creating her wonderful, new dress.

"Sweetie Belle?" She was calling all over the house, checking every corner, to find her little sister. Surprisingly, the little filly wasn't seen anywhere in the Carousel Boutique. She hoped Sweetie Belle wasn't in the terrible raging storm outside, but Rarity wasn't sure if she should go out into the mud. She hated the filth, but she needed to check on her own sister.

"You have to go Rarity, for the sake of your sister!" She told herself. Rarity shoved the door open, the wind rattled against the door, forcing it closed.

"Dirt, uck! Filthy mud! It's getting all over my hooves!" Rain stormed onto her, creating a wet mess. Rarity noticed a dark figure, as small as a filly, in the distance it was near the Sugarcube Corner. She rushed towards it, seeing Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you Sweetie! You shouldn't be wandering off like that!" Rarity cried. "Come on, let's go home."

Sweetie Belle shook her head, turning her back on her bigger sister. "No sissy, I don't want to. Leave me be." She demanded.

"I can't let you stay in the storm, Sweetie! Come on."

"I need to do something…."

Rarity ignored her and grabbed her sister gently, taking her back home.

"You are not to wander off again, Sweetie! Now, go to your room," She demanded. Sweetie Belle frowned and padded to her room.

Rarity walked over to where here dress was. "It's gone!" The pony statue was bare naked, without the dress on it. "Sweetie Belle, do you happen to know where my dress is?" She rushed to the door, it was locked. Rarity could see the lights were off. "Open up in there!"

"You….. made me mad… sissy, I need to… do it." Sweetie Belle replied from her room, furiously.

Rarity shook her head, "you can't stay in that storm!"

"You leave me no choice."

Rarity backed away from the door, shocked and frightened by Sweetie Belle's remark. Sweetie slammed the door open, with a sinister grin on her face. She quickly knocked her sister unconscious.

Rarity opened her eyes, she found herself strapped on Sweetie Belle's bed. She tried to cry for help but there was tape stuck around her mouth. Her little sister approached.

"It's time you got what you deserve!" She smirked. Rarity struggled, while Sweetie went to get something, but it was no use. She came back with Rarity's dazzling dress, "all your hard work put into this." She tried to tear the dress in half, but it wouldn't work.

"Dumb fabric!" Sweetie Belle took out a chainsaw and turned it on; it let out a terrifying roar. She let the blades cut the dress in half. Rarity gasped, seeing all her hard work ruined.

"This is only half of what you deserve!" She laughed, and went to her drawer to open it. She took out a sharp knife.

"My first victim, how pleasant!" Sweetie cut open her sister's wrist, blood flowing out quickly. She cut off the hair of her tail and forced the hair onto the cut. Rarity felt the endless stinging pain from her wrist, she struggled from the pain. Sweetie Belle punched her sister, "no moving!" She shouted. Rarity's nose bled from the awful punch. Sweetie took out an extremely sharp saw, and sawed off her horn. She used the horn to cut around her cutie mark. Rarity felt a great burn, she looked to see her precious cutie mark was cut off, blood poured from the gap forming a blood puddle.

"I'll keep these," she tossed the horn and the cutie mark chunk into her drawer. Rarity felt suddenly light-headed, she was losing a portion of her blood. Sweetie Belle took the knife again, and she forced the point to her ear, cutting it off from the head. Blood squirted from the gap. She bit off a piece of the ear, "delicious!" Sweetie licked her lips and finished the rest of it. Rarity looked at her sister in disgust and fear.

"Time to finish you off," an evil smile spread across her face as she grabbed an axe. Sweetie aimed for the neck and swiped it down on the flesh, making a big cut, and blood squirted all across the bedroom. Rarity felt the terrorizing pain; she grew faint and suddenly lay limp. Sweetie Belle ate the inside of the huge cut. She ripped off the metal that was strapped to her sister's limbs, and ripped her head from her body, the last of the blood came gushing out. She hung the head on the wall and threw the body in the corner. Sweetie thought of who to get next, she smirked as she thought of the perfect pony.


End file.
